


Ang Bilin ni Nanay

by jerrojello



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Porn With Plot, Smut, Switch Chanyeol, Switch Kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerrojello/pseuds/jerrojello
Summary: Ilang beses nagpaulit-ulit ang bilin ng nanay ni Kyungsoo sa kaniyang ulo, habang nakahiga sa kama ng kanyang kaibigan, ang kaniyang mga damit ay nakakalat na sa kwartong naging kaniyang takbuhan.Huwag munang mag-girlfriend at baka makabuntis ito.Ang sabi naman sa kanya ni Park Chanyeol, ang bago niyang kaibigan, ay hindi naman sila mag-girlfriend at mas lalong hindi sila mabubuntis. Ano pa nga ba ang magagawa ni Kyungsoo kung hindi bumigay sa tawag ng kaniyang katawan.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: HUMALING 2020





	Ang Bilin ni Nanay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello po. Ang fic po na mababasa ninyo ay galing mula sa prompt HUM017:
> 
> —Ang payo ng nanay ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya ngayong mag-college na siya sa Maynila ay “‘Wag munang mag-girlfriend at baka makabuntis ka” ang sabi naman ng Manila Boy fckboy niyang blockmate na si Chanyeol “Hindi naman ako girlfriend at lalong hindi tayo mabubuntis”.—
> 
> Shoutout po sa Humaling Fic Fest for letting me participate. Parang ito lang po ata 'yong ChanSoo fic so para sa mga fans ng ChanSoo sana maenjoy ninyo ito.

Hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Kyungsoo na nakapasa siya sa kolehiyo na matagal na niyang pinapangarap. Halos lahat naman siguro nangarap na makapasok sa isa sa mga pinakamagaling na eskwelahan sa Pilipinas. Magkasama sila ng kanyang nanay sa may hapagkainan, parehong kabado sa resulta ng kaniyang entrance exam. Pinili talaga ni Kyungsoo na sabay nila ng nanay niya malaman kahit na ilang beses na siyang pinilit ng mga kaklase niya na buksan na.

“Ma, ready ka na ba?” Medyo nanginig ang boses ni Kyungsoo habang magkatitigan sila ng kanyang ina. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagkabog ng dibdib niya habang nanginginig ang kamay nito sa ibabaw ng keyboard ng kanyang laptop.

“Ay nako itong batang ito o. Akin na ako na magbabasa.” Natatawang sabi ni Mrs. Do sabay hablot sa laptop ng binata at ihininarap sa kanya. Huminga siya ng malalim at binuksan ang resulta. Unang salita pa lang ay napatayo na ang kanyang ina at napasigaw sa tuwa.

Nakakunot ang kilay ni Kyungsoo ngunit natatawa ito sa reaksyon ng nanay niya. Napuno na siya ng ligaya kasi alam na niya ang ibig sabihin nito. “Ano, Ma? Share mo naman sa akin oh.” Patawang sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay yakap sa nanay niya.

“Sabi ko na eh. Diyos ko anak. Tiwalang tiwala ako sayo na kaya mo yan! Diyos ko mag-aaral na sa Maynila anak ko. Maawaing panginoon, patnubayan mo nawa ang batang ito.”

“Hala si Mama, akala mo naman ang layo ko. Di ka naman ganyan nung umalis si Papa papuntang Dubai eh.” Tawang tawa pa rin si Kyungsoo sa nanay niya noong inalis na niya ang yakap niya at umupo muli sa kanyang silya.

“Ay nako. Tawagan nga natin ‘yon para malaman na niya ang magandang balita.” Sambit ng kanyang ina bago ito kinurot ang hita ng binata. “Ikaw ha, magdahan-dahan ka doon. Madaming masasama doon. Ay nako, Kyungsoo! Sinasabi ko sayo ha. Bawal muna din mag-girlfriend ha! Aral muna, alam mo namang mahirap diyan.”

“Ma naman eh…” Napairap na lang si Kyungsoo habang umiiling, sabay kuha sa laptop niya para mabasa niya ng maayos yong laman nung email.

“Ay anak, nagsasabi ako ng totoo. Bawal muna girlfriend at baka makabuntis ka pa. Kayong mga bata pa naman ngayon sobrang excited sa sex.”

“Ma! Oh mygod!” Sinara na lamang ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang laptop at tumayo, at dali-daling nagtungo sa kwarto niya para mapagisa.

Natatawa na lang ang nanay niya sa mamula-mulang itsura ng kaniyang anak habang lumayo ito. “Di ko naman sinasabing mali, anak. Ako nga agang binuntis ng tatay mo oh. Ang sinasabi ko lang wag muna.”

“La la la~ Wala akong~ naririnig.” Tawang-tawa na lang ang kaniyang ina sa kalokohan ng kanyang anak.

Nagpatuloy ang ilang linggo at hindi hinayaan ng nanay ni Kyungsoo na hindi siya makasama tuwing kailangan lumuwas ng bata para pumunta sa Maynila dahil sa pag-alala nito. Mula sa enrollment, sa pagikot-ikot lang sa campus, pati sa orientation, hindi malayo ang nanay niya sa kanya. Hindi naman nagrereklamo si Kyungsoo dahil masaya siya na may kasama siya dahil di man niya inaamin, kinakabahan din siya sa pag-aral sa Maynila.

“Oh ayan, anak. Lahat na yan ng gamit mo ha. Okay ka na ba?” Tanong ng kanyang ina habang binaba ang bag ng binata sa kanyang kama sa kwarto nito sa dormitoryo na napili niya.

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo nang makita niyang naluluha ang kanyang ina habang nakatingin sa kanya. “Ma, mukhang ikaw ‘yong hindi okay eh.” Lumapit ang binata at niyakap ang kanyang nanay ng mahigpit. “Ma, kaya ko ‘to. Tanda na ng anak mo no. Di na ako baby.”

“Baby pa din kita, kahit anong gawin mo.” Naghalong tawa at lungkot ang naramdaman ng nanay ni Kyungsoo, hinawakan niya ang pisngi ng kanyang anak nang siya ay bumitaw sa yakap. “Tignan mo, ang cute mo pa din oh. Pero mga bilin ko sayo ha? At aral ng mabuti.”

“Opo. Opo.”

“Bawal muna girlfriend, at baka makabuntis.”

“Ma naman eh~” Natawa na lang silang dalawa.

“O siya, hinihintay na ako ng tatay mo sa baba. Magdedate daw kami sa Manila Bay mamaya. Baka may kapatid ka na soon.”

“Diyos ko ‘tong si Mama, o. Sige na. Para makapag-ayos na din ako sa kwarto.”

“Uwi ka every week ha? Text mo ako every night bago matulog. Hintayin ko ‘yan ha?”

“Opo, opo.” Nagpaalam na sila sa isa’t isa. Napaupo naman si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama, habang nakangiti sa sarili niya. This is it. This is what you’ve always dreamed of, Kyungsoo. Iskolar ka na ng bayan. Huminga na lang siya ng malalim at patuloy nang nag-ayos ng gamit nang makita niya ang box ng condoms na siniksik ng nanay niya sa kaniyang bag. “Si Mama talaga oh.” Hindi pa rin maipinta sa mukha ni Kyungsoo ang saya na naramdaman niya ngayong nandirito na siya sa kanyang pinangarap na unibersidad. Dahil maagang natapos ang bata sa pag-aayos ng kanyang kwarto, minabuti nitong puntahan ang mga building ng kanyang mga klase para di maligaw kapag nagsimula na ang klase. Habang naglalakad sa ilalim ng mga puno, napabulong na lamang siya sa kanyang sarili. “This is it. Magbabago na buhay mo, Kyungsoo.”

Maagang nagising si Kyungsoo para sa unang araw ng kanyang klase, marahil ito’y dulot ng kasabikan, pati na rin siguro kaba, kung kaya’t maaga ang binata sa kanyang mga klase. Pagkatapos ng tatlong subjects ay dali-daling pumunta si Kyungsoo sa susunod na building niya sapagkat ang susunod ay ang nakakuha ng pansin ng binata noong enlistment. Soc Sci 3, Exploring Gender and Sexuality. Pumasok ito sa classroom at umupo sa mga libreng upuan sa may bandang likod ng classroom. Di nagtagal ay may dumating na tatlong binata na nagtatawanan papasok ng kanilang silid-aralan. Nagtatangkaran, tila mukhang mayaman, at hindi rin makakaila ng binata na gwapo sila. Hindi na magtataka si Kyungsoo kung sila ay mga modelo ng magasin.

  
Narinig ni Kyungsoo sila magsalita. Ay English speaking nga. Baka nga mayaman. Nabalitaan kasi ni Kyungsoo na minsan may mga artista na nag-aaral dito. Pinanood niya sila hanggang makaupo. Isa sa kanila ay may mapagmahiwatig na kilay tuwing siya’y nagsasalita. Ang isa naman ay kulay kayumanggi na may magandang labi. Halos magkatunog sila ng tawa nung isa, na kinatuwaan ni Kyungsoo. Nagtagpo ang mata ni Kyungsoo at nitong pinakamatangkad doon sa tatlo, mapungay ang mga mata nito na siya namang sinagot niya ng isang ngiti, ngunit ang lalaki ay wala man lang reaksyon sa kanya. Napakunot ng kilay si Kyungsoo, ngunit hinayaan na lang niya ito dahil sumunod na pumasok na ang kanilang propesor.

  
Napansin ni Kyungsoo na madalas lumingon ang nasabing matangkad lalaki. Inisip ni Kyungsoo na baka dahil nasa likod ang orasan at baka may hinahabol na oras kung kaya’t di na niya ito masyadong inisip, dahil mas nangibabaw ang curiosity ng binata sa mga paksang kanilang pagaaralan. Sigurado na si Kyungsoo na isa ito sa mga paborito niyang klase.

Hindi maalis sa isip ni Chanyeol ang itsura ang binatang nakita niya noong pagpasok nila ng kwarto ng kanyang mga kaibigan at blockmates na si Sehun at Jongin, lalo na’t naging malapuso ang labi nito ng nginitian siya. Balak sana niyang umupo sa tabi ng binata ngunit nahatak na siya ng kaniyang mga kasama sa mga upuan sa harapan, na siyang napagkasunduan nila bago magsimula ang semestre. Napansin din ng dalawang binata na ang dalas lumingon ni Chanyeol sa klase nila, na kanilang binanggit habang papunta sa kanilang susunod na klase.  
“Pre, why do you keep looking back kanina in class?” Tapik ni Sehun sa balikat ni Chanyeol. “You have a watch naman, they said naman na we have a grace period between classes eh. We won’t be late naman.”

Natawa naman itong si Jongin, sabay hampas sa ulo ni Sehun. “Dude, we’ve been friends for years na but you still don’t know when Chanyeol has his sights on someone.”

“Fuck you.” Iyan lamang ang nasabi ni Chanyeol kay Jongin na siya namang tawang-tawa sa naging reaksyon ng kaibigan nila.

“So I was right nga. Called it. So who was it, huh. I think it was the girl na under the clock no? Reminds me nga of your ex nung third year eh, what was her name again?” Napatingin si Jongin kay Sehun, nanghihingi ng pangalan ngunit napakibit-balikat lamang ito. “AH— never mind. All I know is I like this guy in our class. The one with the glasses, he was sobrang bibo kanina, it was cute. What was his name again?”

“Kyungsoo!” Ang mabilis na sagot ni Sehun. “Dude, I was gonna dibs pa naman din. He’s cute no?”

Nagulat ang dalawang binata sa bilis na tugon ni Chanyeol. “Bro, no, he smiled at me na. He’s mine.” Halata ang mayabang na dating sa kaniyang mga salita na siya namang kinatawa ng dalawa niyang kaibigan.

“Good luck na lang kay Kyungsoo.” Sabay na bigkas ni Jongin at Sehun, na siya namang naging dahilan ng pagtawa nilang tatlo.

Ilang pagkikita na sinusubukan ni Chanyeol na makatabi si Kyungsoo tuwing klase nila, ngunit laging may nauuna sa kanya. Kahit anong aga pumasok ng binata ay lagi siyang nauunahan ni Kyungsoo, at lagi siyang nauunahan ng kanilang mga kaklase sa tabi nito, na kinalungkot ng binata. Kahit pagkatapos ng klase ay hindi rin nito maabutan si Kyungsoo dahil napakabilis nito makaalis ng building. Tila ba niloloko ng tadhana si Chanyeol. Umabot na ng ilang meetings at hindi pa rin nakakagawa ng paraan si Chanyeol na makausap si Kyungsoo. Sobrang inggit ng binata tuwing makikita nitong kausap ni Kyungsoo ang katabi niya tuwing may activity sila, pati na rin ang malalim nitong tawa na siyang kinagulat ng binata sapagkat hindi mo iisipin na malalim ang boses ni Kyungsoo base sa kanyang itsura. Hindi papalagpasin nito na matapos ang kanilang nalalabing meetings na hindi nakakausap ang binata. Napagdesisyunan niya na magcut na lamang sa una niyang klase, upang mauna sa Soc Sci 3.

Nauna na si Chanyeol sa upuan niya, itinabi ang bag sa upuan sa kanyang kanan, habang nagdadatingan ang kaniyang mga kaklase. Isa isang napuno ang kanilang silid aralan, ngunit wala pa rin si Kyungsoo, pero ipinilit ni Chanyeol na may katabi ito kahit na natanungan na siya ng ilang beses kung mayroon bang nakaupo sa may tabi niya. Kahit ang kaniyang bestfriends na si Sehun at Jongin ay nahindian noong nagbalak umupo sa tabi ng kaibigan, dahil halos laging nasa gitna si Chanyeol ng dalawa.  
“Dude, I think he’s absent. Maybe he’s sick siguro.” Bulong ni Sehun kay Chanyeol nang pumasok na ang kanilang propesor at nagtawag ng attendance.

Saktong kakarating lang ni Kyungsoo nang matawag ang kanyang pangalan. Halata sa binata ang stress. “Here.” Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang salamin habang inalis ang bag nito habang naghahanap ng libreng upuan.

“Sakto lang si Mr. Do o. Dito, anak, may upuan pa.” Tinuro ng propesor ang upuan sa tabi ni Chanyeol na siyang kinagalak nito. Chanyeol, you lucky bastard. Bulong nito sa sarili habang inalis ang bag sa upuan sa kaniyang gawing kanan. Dali-daling umupo si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang upuan bago niya inilabas ang kaniyang notebook para sa klaseng ito.

“Hi. I’m Chanyeol.” Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang kaliwa, kung saan nakangiti si Chanyeol sa kanya. Ngitian lamang siya ni Kyungsoo, at humarap sa kanilang propesor nagmagdiscuss ito.

“Okay, guys, group yourselves into four, and I will leave this exercise for you, while I go to the faculty room. Tapos we’ll discuss ha?” Ang kanilang topic ngayong araw ay homophobia at heteronormativity, at bago pa makahanap ng kagrupo si Kyungsoo ay naimbitahan na siya ni Chanyeol na sumali sa kanilang grupo dahil isa na lamang ang kulang sa kanila. Hindi naman nakahindi ang binata dahil pagkalingon niya sa kanilang classroom ay nagsisimula na ang kaniyang mga kaklase sa kanilang gawain.  
Nagpakilala sila sa isa’t-isa, mostly si Kyungsoo dahil napagalaman niyang matagal nang magkaibigan sila Chanyeol, Sehun, at Jongin. Sila pala ay magkaklase since elementary kung kaya’t napakalapit nila sa isa’t isa.

“Why were you late pala today? You’re usually early, Kyungsoo.” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang abala ang dalawa niyang kaibigan sa pagtatalo tungkol sa kung anong kakainin nila mamayang lunch.

“Ay, wala ‘yon, Chanyeol. Nasiraan kasi yong bus na sinasakyan ko, eh laking probinsiya eh. Kaya ayon, namiss ko yong dalawa kong class, buti nga nakaabot pa ako dito eh.” Napansin ni Chanyeol ang inosenteng tunog ni Kyungsoo habang nagkukwento, ngunit mas napansin nito ang mga labi ng binata na tila’y malambot sa paningin nito habang binibigkas ang mga salita. “Si Mama kasi ayaw ako paalisin ng maaga, miss na daw ako. Akala mo naman hindi ako umuuwi every week.”

“Oh, so you live here right now?”

“Mhm, dorm. Dito sa loob lang ng campus, ikaw din ba?” Masayang banggit ni Kyungsoo, dahil mukhang magkakaroon na naman siya ng bagong kaibigan na pwede niyang yayain kumain sa gabi. Lagi na lamang kasi siya kumakain dahil laging hindi pwede ang kaniyang roommate.

“Oh, no. But I do have a condo by Katip. I stay there kasi hassle daw if I drive pa from South to here.”

“Wow, condo. Yaman mo naman pala.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol na siyang kinatawa ng binata.

“You’re cute, Kyungsoo.” Biglang sabi ni Chanyeol na siya namang nakapukaw sa attention ng dalawa niyang kaibigan. Napalingon si Sehun at Jongin sa dalawa at tila’y parang nilalayo si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo.

“Whoa whoa whoa— kalma lang bro.” Hirit ni Sehun habang inuusog ang kanilang uupuan para makabuo sila ng paikot. “Kyungsoo, please excuse this guy, he’s just in heat.”

“It’s been a while kasi since he’s been with someone. You’re cute pa naman, just his type.” Dagdag pang-aasar ni Jongin.

“Mga gago, I’m just being friendly.” Depensa ni Chanyeol ngunit hindi rin naman niya kinailangan kasi parang wala lang kay Kyungsoo ang mga sinabi ng kaibigan niya. Mas interesado si Kyungsoo noong marinig niyang gusto pala ni Chanyeol ng mga lalaki.

“Uy, sakto pala sa topic natin. Pwede natin pagusapan iyan.” Nilabas ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang ballpen at nagsimulang magsulat sa notebook niya. “Mas maganda kasi kung galing sa first hand experience, di ba?”

“Ah wait, don’t tell me you’re straight, Kyungsoo?” tanong ni Sehun sa binata, halata sa mukha ni Chanyeol na nag-aabang ito ng sagot, kung saan napakibit balikat lamang si Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ko rin alam actually. Nagagandahan naman ako sa girls, nagagwapuhan din ako sa boys. Pero wala pa kasi akong nagugustuhan eh. Strict kasi sila Mama eh. Puro aral lang, alam mo naman buhay sa probinsya. But I guess sabi nila time to experiment daw sa college.” Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kilay tila ba’y nang-aakit pero natawa lang si Sehun at Jongin. “Pero si Chanyeol, are you—?”

“Honestly, Chanyeol would go for anyone basta his type. Kaya you be careful around him na.” tugon ni Jongin bago siya nasapok ni Chanyeol sa ulo, tawang-tawa naman itong si Sehun sa nangyayari. “Si Chanyeol bi, kami ni Sehun out gay. Kaya kaming tatlo naging friends eh. We needed to stick together, but it was fun being friends with these two.” Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa pagkakaibigan nilang tatlo, gulat din siya ng biglang hinalikan ni Sehun ang pisngi ni Jongin na siya namang pinaglayo ni Chanyeol. Buong time na binigay sa kanila, pinagusapan nila ang experiences ng tatlo sa kung ano naranasan nila paglaki.  
Sinubukan man ni Chanyeol na magseryoso, hindi maalis sa isip niya ang mga salita ni Kyungsoo. _Experimentation, huh. Let’s see how far you’re willing to go._

Nagdaan ang ilang mga linggo, napansin ni Sehun at Jongin na panay sa tabi na ni Chanyeol umuupo si Kyungsoo. Nalaman din ng dalawa na madalas samahan ni Chanyeol sa coffee shop si Kyungsoo tuwing hindi ito uuwi ng weekends para magaral dahil hindi makapag-aral si Kyungsoo sa kwarto niya. Hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo bakit napakadali niyang um-oo sa mga hinihingi ni Chanyeol sa kanya, mula sa sabay nilang paglunch, sa pagsama sa kanya ni Chanyeol sa kahit anong lakad, pati na ang paghatid nito kay Kyungsoo pabalik ng kanyang dormitoryo kahit na halos katabi lang ng condo ni Chanyeol ang coffee shop kung saan sila madalas nandoon. Bakit nga ba hihindi si Kyungsoo kung napakaganda nga naman ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol? Gwapo pa ng driver. Hindi rin naman makaila ni Kyungsoo na may itsura ang kanyang bagong kaibigan dahil halos laging may nakatingin sa kanya tuwing nasa labas sila. Iniisip na lang niya na baka kaya lumalabas din si Chanyeol ay baka naghahanap ng bagong “target”, sabi nga ni Sehun sa kanya.

Hindi rin naman makakaila ni Chanyeol, pero hindi lang niya masabi na si Kyungsoo na ang nakakuha ng kanyang attensyon. Paano ba naman hindi siya mapapansin ni Chanyeol eh napakaganda ng hulma ng katawan nito? Gwapo si Kyungsoo, matipuno tignan kapag hindi nakangiti ngunit kapag may kalokohang ginagawa si Chanyeol ay dali-dali niya itong napapatawa, lumilitaw ang kanyang mala-hugis puso na ngiti. Hindi rin maalis sa isip ni Chanyeol ang maumbok na puwit ni Kyungsoo ng minsan itong yumuko para magtali ng sapatos habang nilalakad niya ito papunta sa susunod niyang klase matapos nilang maglunch magkasama. Buti na lamang ay medyo mahaba ang kanyang suot na t-shirt noong araw na iyon, kung hindi mahahalata ang pagtigas ng kanyang ari dahil kay Kyungsoo. Dali-daling pumunta ng sasakyan si Chanyeol kapasok ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang class, at ikinagulat ang dami ng kanyang inilabas. Hindi na niya mahintay ang susunod na meeting nila sa class kung kaya’t naglakas na ito ng loob na tumawag sa binata noong gabing iyon mismo.

 _Hello, Chanyeol. Napatawag ka? Miss mo na ako no._ Narinig ni Chanyeol ang tawa ni Kyungsoo at napangiti na lamang ang binata.

“And what if I do miss you? Will you come visit me here ba sa condo?” hamon ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo, ang kanyang labi nakangisi habang nakahiga ito sa kama, ang kanyang kamay ay nasa loob ng kanyang suot na damit, hinihimas ang kanyang dibdib habang nakikinig sa boses ni Kyungsoo.

Tawang-tawa si Kyungsoo. _Sira ka talaga no, Park Chanyeol. Ayokong magistorbo no. Sabi ni Sehun at Jongin kahit sila di masyado nagpupunta diyan sa condo ng walang invite._

“I am inviting you nga. I am lonely, tapos Sehun and Jongin went to Batangas for the weekend and didn’t invite me. I am sad and alone.” Malungkot na mga salita ni Chanyeol na tila ba nanunuyo.

Hindi naman makahindi si Kyungsoo dahil hindi na mawala sa isip niya ang itsura ni Chanyeol tuwing may hinihingi ito sa kanya. _Sige na nga. Tutal, nagpromise din naman ako na pagluluto kita. Ayan ha, wala na akong utang sayo._

Nagulat si Chanyeol sa sagot ng binata kung kaya’t napaupo ito at napatingin sa paligid niya. Hindi niya kasi inasahang oo ang binata dahil nang-aasar lang naman siya pero dali-dali itong nag-ayos ng gamit-gamit at nagbukas ng bagong room scent bago maligo ng mabilisan.

Bago magtext si Kyungsoo, naisipan niyang dumaan sa grocery sa ground floor ng condo ni Chanyeol. Naisipan kasi ni Kyungsoo na lutuan ng sinigang si Chanyeol, dahil medyo lumalamig na ang panahon, pati na rin dahil ito ang paboritong pagkain ni Kyungsoo. Nang matapos na itong mamili ay umupo ito sa may mga upuan sa may lobby at hinihintay si Chanyeol na sunduin ito. Hindi rin naman kasi alam ni Kyungsoo ang room number ni Chanyeol. Ilang saglit lang ay nakita na niya ng matangkad na binata na tumatawag sa kanyang pangalan, nakataas ang kamay at kumakaway. Nakahoodie ito na grey na terno sa kanyang sweatpants. Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo dahil hindi ito sanay na makita si Chanyeol na ganyan lamang suot. Lagi kasing mukhang may pupuntahang party si Chanyeol tuwing nasa school. Napataas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo nang tumawa si Chanyeol. “Kyungsoo, akala ko ba sleepover? Why are you in jeans? Do you sleep like that ba?”

“Sira. Nagbaon ako damit, no?” Tumalikod si Kyungsoo ng bahagya para lang ipakita ang backpack nito.

“And what’s this?” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang paper bag na yakap ni Kyungsoo at sinilip ang laman nito.

“Pangsinigang, sabi ko magluluto ako di ba?”

“I have food naman upstairs. I cook din minsan no, pero thank you. Hindi pa din ako kumain so I am hungry na din. I can eat you.” Kinindatan ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo na siya namang tinawanan lang ng binata. Hindi niya alam na seryoso si Chanyeol sa kanyang mga salita.

Kadating nila sa condo ni Chanyeol ay inikot muna niya si Kyungsoo sa kanyang condo, hindi naman ganoon kalakihan dahil siya lang naman ang nakatira doon pero maluwang at may magandang tanawin mula sa kanyang bintana. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang bag ni Kyungsoo at inilagay sa kanyang kama, bago niya sinamahan ang binata papuntang kusina.  
“So, Soo, you don’t mind naman na tumabi sa akin? I could sleep here on the couch, you know.” Umupo si Chanyeol sa may sofa, nakasandal ang kanyang likod habang ang kamay naman niya ay nakapatong sa may likuran nito. “It’s comfy naman here oh.”

Napa-iling lang si Kyungsoo habang naghihiwa ng sibuyas sa may tabi ng kalan. “Sanay ako may katabi no? Di ako malikot matulog. Kung paano mo ako nakita matulog, ganoon din ako gigising. Hanggang bago ako maggraduate ay magkakatabi kami nila Mama at Papa eh. Nasa kwarto kasi nila yong aircon. Saktong tipid lang. Feel ko talaga may kapatid na ako kauwi ko niyan.” Napatawa si Kyungsoo habang nagsimula na itong magluto para sa kanilang hapunan.

“Ah, so you’re an only child?”

“No no no. Kuya. Kaso he’s in Canada na with his family kaya ayon, if pinalad, baka magCanada din kami nila Mama.”

“And leave me here alone with Sehun and Jongin? Wag please. I’m tired of being a third wheel.”

“Actually, anong meron ba sa dalawang ‘yon? I asked Sehun sabi niya sa akin hindi naman daw sila ni Jongin.”

“I don’t know din kaya. Gulo nila eh. They’ve been like that since we became friends.”

“Pero ang cute niyo ha. Ang close niyong tatlo. I don’t really have many friends kahit noon, kaya naman tignan mo ako ngayon, laging g sa mga demands mo.” Natawa si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga salita, lalo na nang napasinghap si Chanyeol na kunwari nasaktan.

“Ouch, so you’re telling me, you only say yes kasi I am your only friend? Sige nga, come, kiss me, can you?”

“Wag kang naghahamon ng ganyan, Chanyeol. Iba yata kaming mga Do. Di papatalo.” Sumbat ni Kyungsoo, sinasakyan ang trip ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam na ang lakas na ng tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol kasi gustong gusto na niyang halikan si Kyungsoo.

Napatayo si Chanyeol, nakalabas ang kanyang mga kamay, nang-iibita sa kanyang kaibigan. “Ano, g oh. Kiss me.”

Natawa lang si Kyungsoo sa itsura ni Chanyeol nang mapatingin ito sa kanya bago ito nagpatuloy sa pagluluto. “Alam mo Chanyeol, gutom lang ‘yan. Sandali na lang ito. Papakuluan ko na lang tapos pwede na tayo kumain.”

Napadaing na lamang si Chanyeol na parang natalo na naman at napaupo ito sa sofa at minabuti na lamang na magselfon, habang nagsaing na si Kyungsoo para sa kanilang dalawa.

“Chanyeol. Pwede makahiram ng twalya. Ligo na muna ako, amoy ulam na eh.” Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang manggas ng kanyang t-shirt at inamoy ito.

Dali-dali namang tumayo si Chanyeol at pinuntahan si Kyungsoo. “I doubt it. Let me smell muna.” Nilagay niya ang kanyang kamay sa baywang ni Kyungsoo na siya namang nakiliti sa hawak ng binata kung kaya’t napaatras na lamang ito habang tumatawa.

“Dali naaaaaaaa. Kakahiya naman sayo eh.” Ngunit tinitigan lamang siya ni Chanyeol hanggang nakasandal na si Kyungsoo sa pader, hawak pa din ni Chanyeol ang binata. Hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung bakit napakaseryoso bigla ni Chanyeol. Hindi nila maalis ang kanilang tingin sa isa’t isa. Napapapikit na lamang si Kyungsoo at naramdaman niya ang init ng paghinga ni Chanyeol sa kanyang leeg. Napagilid lang ng ulo si Kyungsoo nang nagsimula na siyang amuyin ni Chanyeol. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo hinahayaan lang niya ang binata sa kanyang ginagawa. Hindi rin kasi makaila ni Kyungsoo kung anong ligaya ang nararamdaman nito ngayon, hindi niya pa nararanasan ang ganitong klase ng pakiramdam, na parang nagising ang isang parte ng katawan ni Kyungsoo sa kamunduhan. Nagsimulang sumikip ang pantalon ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pagtigas ng kanyang ari. Dali-dali nitong inilapat ang kanyang mga kamay sa ibabaw nito upang itago ito. Bago pa ito makapagsalita ay naramdaman niya ang malambot na labi ni Chanyeol na dumampi sa kanyang balat, ang mga salita niya’y naging ungol mula sa kanyang labi na siya namang naging dahilan ng paghiwalay sa kanya ni Chanyeol, na tila natauhan nang marinig niya ang tinig na nanggaling kay Kyungsoo. Hindi rin maintindihan ni Chanyeol kung bakit nasa ganitong posisyon sila ngayon, ang huling naaalala lamang niya ay ang tila-tsokolateng mata ni Kyungsoo, at bago pa siya nakapagisip ay nasa leeg na siya ni Kyungsoo, nilulunod ang sarili sa mahalinang amoy ng binata. Nang maalimpungatan ito sa tunog na nanggaling kay Kyungsoo, napalayo na lamang ito at napaubo, bago ito pumiglas at nagtungo sa kwarto. “Uhhh— the towel, r-right, come here.”

Hinayaan muna ni Kyungsoo na makahinga ito ulit bago sumunod kay Chanyeol upang kunin ang kanyang mga damit sa kanyang backpack. Hindi sila makatingin sa isa’t-isa, ang kanilang mga tingin ay sa baba lamang, ang mga salita’y tahimik habang kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang tuwalya mula kay Chanyeol. Dali-dali itong pumunta sa banyo, sabay ikinandado ang pinto. Napasandal na lamang ito matapos isinampay ang twalya sa sabitan at sinsindihan ang shower. Ramdam pa rin nito ang init ng kanyang ari, ramdam ang pagpintig ng kanyang pagkalalaki. Sinimulan niyang himas-himasin ito, ang kanyang mga labi ay nakalapat sa isa’t isa, pinipigilan ang sarili sa kung ano mang ingay ang gustong lumabas sa kanyang bibig. Hinayaan niya ang init ng kanyang pagnanasa na bumalot sa kanyang katawan, habang napabulong na lang ang ngalan ni Chanyeol. Nagulat siya sa kanyang ginagawa kung kayat nakuhang mahulog ang kaniyang baong pangitaas sa loob ng paliguan.  
“No no no no…” Natatarantang banggit ni Kyungsoo habang inilagay niya ang kanyang damit sa itaas ng nakasarang toilet, bago kunin ang basang damit mula sa ilalim ng shower. Sinubukan niyang amuyin muli ang suot niyang damit, ngunit amoy ginisa talaga ang binata kung kaya’t hindi niya ito masusuot mulit sa pagtulog. Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ng bahagya ang pintuan ng banyo at tinawag si Chanyeol. “Chanyeol.”

Hindi inasaahan ni Chanyeol na marinig ang kanyang pangalan. Nakababa ang zipper ng kanyang hoodie dahil nakahiga ito sa kama, habang hinihimas ang sariling dibdib at iniuulit sa kanyang isipan ang pagungol ni Kyungsoo habang hinalikan nito ang kanyang leeg. Napaupo ito bigla at tinungo si Kyungsoo na nakalabas ang ulo mula sa pintuan ng banyo. “What happened, Soo?” Ilang bagay ang dumaan sa utak ni Chanyeol, pero patuloy lamang niyang iniisip na iniimbitahan na siya ni Kyungsoo na maligo kasama siya, parang yong mga pornograpiyang kanyang pinapanood kung minsan.

Pansin ni Kyungsoo na nakababa ang zipper ni Chanyeol, litaw ang matipunong katawan nito. Maganda ang katawan ni Chanyeol pero ngayon lamang ito mas napagtanto ni Kyungsoo. Napansin ni Chanyeol kung saan nakatingin si Kyungsoo kung kaya itinaas muli ang zipper ng kanyang damit bago ito umubo para makuha ang attensyon ng binata. “Ay… ano kasi… Nalaglag t-shirt ko. So nabasa. Pwede ba makahiram?”

Natawa na lamang si Chanyeol sa inosenteng request ni Kyungsoo, nawala ang tensyon sa kanilang dalawa at itinango ang ulo. “Of course naman. I’ll hang it by the door knob na lang para you can ligo na, okay?”

Hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili at kinuhanan niya ng litrato si Kyungsoo sa kanyang cellphone nang bumalik ito sa kwarto na suot ang pang-itaas na ipinahiram ni Chanyeol. Medyo may kalakihan kasi ito kay Chanyeol kung kaya naman mukhang nalulunod na si Kyungsoo sa damit na ito, ang dulo na lamang ng shorts nito ang litaw. Tawang-tawa silang dalawa pero hindi naman nagreklamo si Kyungsoo at naghanda na lamang ng kanilang pagkain sabay tinataas ang kwelyo ng kanyang damit sa tuwing lumalagpas na ito sa kanyang balikat. Naging maayos ang gabi nilang dalawa. Sarap na sarap si Chanyeol sa lutong bahay ni Kyungsoo. Panay kasi order out ang binata dahil halos laging tamad ito magluto ng para sa kanya lang. Niyaya pa nga niya si Kyungsoo na tumira na kasama siya ngunit tinawanan lang siya nito. Matapos ang kanilang hapunan ay pinapunta na ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo sa kwarto habang naghugas ito ng plato sa kadahilanang si Kyungsoo na ang namili at nagluto. Hindi naman umangal si Kyungsoo at humiga na sa kama habang gamit ang kanyang cellphone. Kabalik ni Chanyeol ay nagyaya itong maglaro ng video games doon sa TV sa harap ng kama niya. Magkatabi si Chanyeol at Kyungsoo sa may paanan ng kama habang naglalaro at nagkukwentuhan ng kung ano man. Nalaman ni Kyungsoo na may nakatatandang kapatid na babae si Chanyeol, at may maliit na asong nagngangalang Toben. Tuwang-tuwa naman si Kyungsoo dahil mahilig talaga sa aso ang binata. Nang makaramdam na sila ng antok, humiga na silang muli sa kama at nagiwan ng pagitan sa kanilang dalawa.

Nakaramdam ng lamig si Kyungsoo, kung kaya naman humiga ito sa kanyang tagiliran upang humarap kay Chanyeol. “Yeol, may kumot ka ba diyan, dapat pala pajama dala ko dito. Di mo naman sinabing nasa Canada na din pala ako.” Natatawang sabi ng binata.

Hindi kasi nagkukumot si Chanyeol kasi madali itong mainitan. Naisipan na lang niyang patayin ang aircon. Tumayo ito para kunin ang remote para patayin ang aircon at sinindihan ang electric fan sa may sulok ng kanyang kwarto. Nagalis ito ng hoodie at isinabit sa may upuan ng kanyang mesa. Napansin naman ito ni Kyungsoo at biglang napaupo sa kanyang posisyon. “Oy oy oy. Ano yan? B-Bakit may paghubad?”

Natawa na lamang si Chanyeol sa reaksyon ng binata, pansin din nito na pinagmamasdan ni Kyungsoo ang katawan nito. Nagpasalamat siya sa sarili niya’t pinipilit niya ang sarili niyang mag-gym pagkatapos ng kanyang klase kahit pagod na ito. Hinimas ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang katawan sabay kindat sa binata. Napayakap naman si Kyungsoo sa unan niya, inalis ang tingin kay Chanyeol sabay tumalikod upang humiga muli. “It’s hot kaya. Pero you’re nilalamig so I had to turn off the A/C. So this is your compromise. Pero hands to yourself ha.”

“Gago.” Nagcellphone na lamang si Kyungsoo habang tumatawang bumalik ng kama si Chanyeol, tumalikod din kay Kyungsoo para bigyan ito ng privacy kahit papaano. Parehas silang tahimik at nasa kanilang cellphone bago sila parehas na nakatulog ng mahimbing.

Naalimpungatan si Chanyeol sa gitna ng gabi kasi bigla itong nainitan kahit na rinig nito ang electric fan na nakasindi. Iminulat niya ang kanyang mga mata, halos ang liwanag lang ng gabi ang nagsisilbing ilaw nang makita niyang nasa dibdib na niya ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Mahina ang paghilik nito, pansin ang kanyang mahabang pilikmata’t tila nakangusong labi. Nagulat ito at napagalaw ng kaunti. Inakala niya nagising niya si Kyungsoo sa kanyang pagtulog ngunit yumakap lamang ito ng mas mahigpit, ang kanyang pinsgi ay ikinuskos pa sa dibdib ng binata. Naalala na lamang ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo na hindi ito malikot matulog. Niyakap na lang niya pabalik si Kyungsoo. Magrereklamo pa ba ang binata kung nakapalupot na sa kanya ng lalaking matagal na niyang minamataan. Pinilit na lamang niya matulog kahit hindi talaga siya sanay sa init. Ayaw din naman niyang humiwalay sa posisyon na ito.

Nagising na si Kyungsoo nang pumasok na ang araw sa bintana. Hinayaan munang makapag-adjust ang kanyang mga mata sa liwanag, napapikit ng ilang beses at napahikab, bago ito naisipang gumalaw nang maramdaman na niya ang bigat sa kanyang tiyan. Napatingin siya at nakitang nakabalot ang bisig ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Napagtanto din niya na nakalapat ang kanyang likod sa mainit na dibdib nito. Sinibukang gumalay palayo ni Kyungsoo ngunit may naramdaman siya sa kanyang puwitan, sabay nakaramdam ng kiliti sa buo niyang katawan. Sinubukan na naman niyang kumawala ngunit niyakap lang siyang mas mahigpit ni Chanyeol, isang tahimik na ungol nanggaling mula sa kanyang labi. Mas lalong dama ngayon ang tigas ng ari ni Chanyeol sa may kanyang puwit. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong pumasok sa kanyang isipan at sinimulan niyang igalaw ang kanyang balakang upang hagurin ang hulma ng matigas nitong pagkalalaki, isang kamay sa kanyang bibig para pigilan ang kanyang mga ungol na nagsimulang lumabas sa kanyang labi nang si Chanyeol mismo ay umungol na sa tainga ni Kyungsoo, ang hininga nito’y mabigat at kumikiliti sa may leeg ni Kyungsoo. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung tama ba ang ginagawa nito kay Chanyeol pero hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang libog na nararamdaman niya ngayon. Ngayon lamang niya ito naramdaman, at sa piling pa ng kanyang kaibigang lalaki.  
Ito na ba yon? Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang sarili.  
Tila ba narinig si Kyungsoo ng kalawakan at biglang tumunog ang kanyang cellphone na nasa kanyang tagiliran. Tinignan nito kung sino ang tumatawag at bigla itong napatayo, halos ibalibag paalis ang braso ni Chanyeol na nakapalupot sa kanya.  
Nagising naman itong si Chanyeol sa kanyang pagtulog, ramdam ang pagpintig ng kanyang matigas na tite pati habang rinig ang pabulong na mga salita ni Kyungsoo. Tinakpan niya ang sarili ng unan at umasa na lamang siya na hindi ito napansin ng binata.

“Ma… Wala ako sa dorm. Bakit hindi ka naman nagsabi?” Halos pabulong na pagsabi ni Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang magising si Chanyeol pero gulat na gulat kasi ito nang malaman niyang nasa labas ito ng kanyang dormitoryo sa loob ng campus.

“Ma, wala ako sa motel, para ‘tong sira.” Halatang naiinis na sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nagsimula itong maglakad sa isang bilog. Napaupo na lamang si Chanyeol, ang unan ay nasa hita pa rin nito habang nagsimula itong magphone.

“Nakila Chanyeol ako. Sa may Katipunan lang.” Napailing si Chanyeol nang marinig na nabanggit ang kanyang pangalan. “Nagpaluto kasi siya kagabi ng pagkain, eh hindi ko naman mahindian kasi mag-isa lang daw siya. Sige sige. Kita na lang tayo doon. Ha? Sama ko si Chanyeol? Busy siya today, Ma. Wag na. Di ba, busy ka?”  
Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol, hindi mapigilan na ni Chanyeol ang pagtawa niya nang nilakasan niya ang boses niya para sumagot. “Oh no. I am not. I am free po.”  
Rinig mula sa posisyon ni Chanyeol ang malakas na tawa ng nanay ni Kyungsoo mula sa telepono. Nakakunot na ang kilay ni Kyungsoo sa inis sa nanay niya dahil nagpilit itong isama si Chanyeol, at kay Chanyeol na hindi naman makaramdam. “Sige, Ma. Kita tayo doon in 30 minutes. Doon na lang sa may Starbucks doon. Sige po, oo na, love you po.” Ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang tawag sabay hinablot ang pinakamalapit sa kanya, ang hoodie na hinubad ni Chanyeol noong gabi. Ibinilog niya ito bago ibinato sa binata, na siya namang tawang tawa sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo. “Ikaw, sabi ko busy ka eh. Di man lang maki-ride eh. Maligo ka na. Puntahan daw natin si Mama sa TC.”

Nagmadali nang maligo si Chanyeol, sumunod naman si Kyungsoo na nanghiram na naman ng damit sa binata na hindi pumayag na mabigyan na naman ng damit na malaki. Pinilit muna niya si Chanyeol na maghanap ng damit na magkakasya sa kanya kung gusto niyang sumama. Matapos ang ilang kurot sa kanyang tagiliran ay sumuko din si Chanyeol. Naalala nito ang itim na t-shirt na sinusuot pang-ilalim sa kanyang ibang pormahan, at dahil dito’y napasakay na niya si Kyungsoo sa kanyang sasakyan, habang sila’y papunta sa mall. Matapos nilang magpark ay diretso sila sa Starbucks kung saan naghihintay ang nanay ni Kyungsoo.  
“Anak! Dito oh.” Tawag ng nanay ni Kyungsoo na medyo napalakas, kaya’t napatingin ang mga tao sa kaniya.

“Ma!” Halos pabulong na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang inilapat ang daliri sa kanyang mga labi, tila ba pinapatahimik ito.

“Ay nako, ito naman oh. Miss lang kita eh.” Napayakap ito kay Kyungsoo ng mahigpit nang makalapit ito sa kanya, na siya namang sinuklian ni Kyungsoo ng halik sa kanyang pisngi.

“I miss you too, Ma. Sorry ‘di ako nakakauwi lately. Busy kasi talaga eh.” Humiwalay si Kyungsoo sa yakap ng kanyang ina at inilagay ang kamay sa likod ni Chanyeol at pinalapit ito. “Si Chanyeol nga pala, Ma.”

“Ah, Hello po, Mrs. Do.” Napayuko si Chanyeol ng kaunti bilang paggalang sa nanay ni Kyungsoo na siya namang lumapit sa kanya at nilagay ang kanyang mga kamay sa pisngi nito.

“Ay kagwapo naman pala ni Chanyeol, anak. Hindi mo man lang sinabi. Kaya naman pala bukambibig mo siya kapag umuuwi eh.” Natatawang sabi ng nanay ni Kyungsoo habang ang kanyang anak ay namumula sa kanyang tabi.

Hindi pinalagpas ni Chanyeol ang kanyang narinig at napangiti ito na tila ba’y nagmamayabang. Kinindatan niya si Kyungsoo bago tinawag ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang nanay upang bitawan na si Chanyeol. “Ma, siya lang naman kaibigan kong bago na hindi mo kilala eh, malamang siya yong ikukwento ko.” Sinubukan nitong isalba ang kaniyang kahihiyan pero hindi ito pinalagpas ni Chanyeol nang inilagay nito ang kanyang braso sa balikat ni Kyungsoo para hilahin ito palapit sa kanya.

“I can see where Kyungsoo gets his looks po, Mrs. Do.” Papuri ni Chanyeol sa nanay ni Kyungsoo bago ito itulak ni Kyungsoo palayo, medyo naasar.

“Ma, wag kang papadala sa mga bola niya. Marupok ka pa naman. Bata pa yan. May asawa ka na, Ma. Isipin mo si Papa” Pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang nanay na napakurot sa tagiliran ng kanyang anak. Si Chanyeol naman ay nakangiti lang sa kanilang dalawa.

“Sira ka talaga. At tsaka Chanyeol, tita na lang— ay hindi Auntie na lang. O pang sosyal di ba, mas bagay sayo. Auntie J na lang. Tara, kain tayo. Medyo gutom na ako eh.”  
Dinala sila ng nanay ni Kyungsoo sa Max’s. Umupo magkatabi ang mag-ina habang si Chanyeol ay nasa kabilang dulo ng kanilang mesa. Busy mag-usap ang nanay ni Kyungsoo at si Chanyeol kaya’t minabuti na lang ni Kyungsoo na siya na ang umorder para sa kanila dahil alam naman niya ang laging order nila kapag dito kumakain. Tuwang tuwa si Chanyeol sa mga kwento ni tungkol kay Kyungsoo. Hindi na rin naman napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang nanay kung kaya’t tinakpan na lamang niya ang sarili niya ng menu at nagtago sa kanyang kahihiyan.

“Pero Chanyeol, ikaw ba? Napakagwapo mong ‘yan, may girlfriend ka na ba? O kaya boyfriend? Balita ko uso na daw ‘yon ngayon eh. Sabi ko naman, eh kung ayon talaga ang gusto ng mga bata eh, no, Kyungsoo?” Niyakap si Kyungsoo ng kanyang ina habang hinihintay ang sagot ni Chanyeol, na siya namang nakangiti pa rin simula nang una nilang magkita ng nanay ni Kyungsoo.

“No po, Tita. My mom told me kasi to study muna po so focus po dapat.” Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa good boy image na pinapakita ni Chanyeol ngayon. Napakunot na lang ito ng kilay na napansin ni Chanyeol sabay itinaas ang kanyang kilay na para bang nagpapakainosente.

“Ay tama yan, anak. Kaya itong si Kyungsoo bantayan mo ha. Bawal mag-girlfriend ‘yan, nako. Baka makabuntis. Kagwapo pa naman nito o.” Pinisil ng nanay ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi nito na siya namang tinulak ng maraan ni Kyungsoo.

“Don’t worry po. I’ll make sure of that. I’ll take care of him po. Di ba?” Kinindatan ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo.

“Aba, totoo naman. Gwapo na, sarap pa magluto niyan, di ba, anak? Natikman na ba ni Chanyeol ‘yong sinigang mo?”  
Tuloy pa rin ang kwentuhan nila nang dumating na ang pagkaing kanilang inorder. Nang matapos silang kumain, inabot ng nanay ni Chanyeol ang kanyang card para magbayad ngunit inunahan na ito ni Chanyeol, na ipinilit na libre na niya ito kapalit ng mga kwento ng niya tungkol sa kaibigan nito. Hindi naman nakahindi ang nanay ni Kyungsoo kaya’t hinayaan na lang niya ang binata. Nagpaalam na din ito sa kanilang dalawa dahil nandiyan na ang kikitain niyang kaibigan.

“Tita Merlie mo, nandiyan na daw. Sundo na ako. Sige ha, maiwan ko na kayo. Wag ka lagi magpalibre dito kay Chanyeol ha, may baon ka naman.” Tinapik ng nanay ni Kyungsoo ang ulo ni Chanyeol ng ilang beses bago ito yumakap sa anak at nauna nang umalis. Sila Kyungsoo naman ay bumalik na sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol at nagdrive pabalik ng dorm ni Kyungsoo para ihatid ito.

“Nako, pati nanay ko nabola mo din, ano?” Natawang sabi ni Kyungsoo nang magpark si Chanyeol sa harap ng kaniyang dormitoryo. “Pasensiya ka na ha. Kalog kasi yon pero mabait.”

“Oh no. It’s nothing. She’s very nice naman. No wonder why you grew up so mabait din.” Nakahawak si Chanyeol sa manibela ng sasakyan niya bago ito lumingon sa kaniyang kaibigan. “Pero ikaw, you always talk about me pala to your mom ah. You like me, no?”

“Luh, ang hangin dito bigla eh nakataas naman bintana.” Tugon ni Kyungsoo sabay kuha sa bag nito mula sa likuran. “Sige na, kailangan ko pa mag-aral. I-hi mo na lang ako kila Sehun kadating nila mamaya.” Hindi nito binigyan ng pagkakataon na makapagreply pa ang binata dahil dumiretso na ito papasok.  
Si Chanyeol naman ay nagdrive na pauwi kung saan naghihintay na sa kanyang condo ang kanyang dalawang kaibigan na naubutan niyang kumakain ng tira nilang sinigang kagabi. Hindi napigilang ikwento ni Chanyeol ang mga nangyari kagabi sa pangungulit ng kanyang dalawang kaibigan. Ikinuwento ni Chanyeol kung paano niya inamoy-amoy si Kyungsoo sa leeg kung saan hindi ito pumiglas o lumayo, narinig pa nga niya itong napaungol. Naikwento din niya na nagising ito na yumakap si Kyungsoo sa gitna ng gabi. Pati na rin na nanaginip ito na nilalaro ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang ari kung kaya siya ay nagising na tinigasan. Napailing na lang ang dalawa niyang kaibigan sa panaginip na kinuwento ng binata bago ito sinimulang asarin.

“This is what happens when you don’t get laid. You’re so horny na you dream of Kyungsoo na. Oh my poor baby.” Sabi ni Sehun, habang nakalagay ang kamay nito sa kanyang dibdib. Sinipa naman nito ni Chanyeol bago ito natawa sa asal ng kanyang kaibigan.

“So you think Kyungsoo wants you too?” Tanong ni Jongin habang ngumunguya ng bagong subo nitong kanin.

“I don’t know. Honestly. Pero, fuck, I really want him.”

“O chill.” Sabay nagtawanan si Jongin at Sehun habang ang kanilang kaibigan ay halatang gigil sa kanilang isa pang kaibigan.

“Fine. I have a plan, invite him out sa inom next next week. Week before our finals.” Ipinatong ni Sehun ang kanyang kamay sa balikat ni Chanyeol. Tumango na lang si Chanyeol habang ikinukwento nito ang balak nilang gawin.

Halos binibilang ni Chanyeol ang mga araw bago dumating ang initakda nilang petsa para sa plano ni Sehun, pero pinilit niyang itago ang nararamdamang pagkasabik sa tuwing magkasama sila ni Kyungsoo. Biyernes ng niyaya na niya si Kyungsoo matapos itong sunduin sa huli nitong klase sa araw na iyon. Dinner lang naman kung kaya mabilis na pumayag si Kyungsoo. Habang kumakain ang dalawa sa may KFC, choice ni Kyungsoo, ay dumating ang kaibigan nilang si Sehun at Jongin at iginitna si Kyungsoo sa kanilang pagupo.  
“Guys, few drinks lang. Dali na. Before mag-aral for finals. Think of it as the last hurrah before we slave for our exams.” Nakalapat ang kamay ni Sehun sa mesa habang ito’y nagpalit-palit ng tingin kay Kyungsoo at Chanyeol.

“I don’t know, I’m not sure Kyungsoo is the drinking type eh.” Bati ni Chanyeol, na kunwari’y hindi ito umaasang um-oo sa kanilang plano.

“Sige na, Kyungsoo, pleaaaaaaase.” Yakap ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, habang kinukuskos ang pisngi sa kanyang balikat, tila ba nanlalambig. “Just for tonight lang.”  
Napaisip si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga kailangang gawin at napatingin din sa kanyang relo. 8PM. Minsan lang din naman humingi ng pabor si Sehun at Jongin kung kaya’t napapikit na lamang ito at napahinga ng malalim. “Basta we have to end before 8:45 ha? Hanggang 9 lang curfew ng dorm no.”

“Nice one!” Napasigaw ang dalawa nitong kaibigan kung saan natawa naman si Kyungsoo, sabay kibit-balikat nang nakita nitong nakataas ang isang kilay ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Tara na. Tapos na din naman kami para makauwi akong maaga.” Inubos ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang tubig bago ito tumayo at niyaya ang dalawa niyang katabi.

First time ni Kyungsoo sa inuman, lalo na sa mataong lugar pero hindi naman nito unang beses uminom. Mahilig kasi magwine si Kyungsoo at ang kanyang nanay kapag gustong magkwento ng nanay nito sa kanya ng mga kung ano-anong nangyari kung kaya di ito masyadong nasindak nang inabutan siya ni Sehun ng isang malaking baso ng pinaghalong kung ano. Weng weng daw. Tinikman ito ni Kyungsoo at napangiwi. Medyo matapang para sa kanyang panlasa ngunit ang kanyang mga kaibigan ay iniinom lamang ito ng parang tubig kung kaya’t nagpakatatag ito at diniretso ang baso na siya namang nagdulot ng hiyawan ni Sehun at ni Jongin. Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa may kanyang likuran kaya napalingon ito sa kanya. Halata sa mga mata ni Chanyeol ang pag-alala ngunit binulungan ito ni Kyungsoo, ang kanyang kamay nasa hita ng kanyang kaibigan.

“Kaya ko ‘to no.” Kaya nga naman ni Kyungsoo. Sabi niya sa sarili niya pero iba ang dala ng init sa kanya ng katawan ni Chanyeol, kaya hindi niya napigilan ang sarili na himasin papaano ang hita nito na di naman pinalagpas ni Chanyeol na nagsimulang masahiin ang likod ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang hinlalaki. Hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang nararamdaman niya ngayon, ang alam lang niya ay gusto niya ang mga nangyayari. Nagkukwentuhan lamang silang magkakaibigan tungkol sa kanilang unang semestre sa UP, nang biglang hinawakan ni Sehun ang mukha ni Jongin at sila’y nagtitigan. Napansin ni Kyungsoo ang ngiti ni Sehun kay Jongin bago ito pumikit at inilapat ang kanyang mga labi sa kanyang katabi. Napalaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo, gulat sa nangyari, ngunit hindi nito maalis ang tingin sa dalawa nitong kaibigang naghahalikan. Narinig niya ang boses ni Chanyeol na humahalo sa tugtugan ng bar, mukhang sinusubukan itong patigilin ang dalawang kaibigan ngunit nang magtama ang mata ni Kyungsoo at ni Jongin habang ang dila nito ay pumapalupot sa dila ni Sehun ay napakagat-labi na lamang ito sa inggit. Natawa naman si Jongin sa itsura ni Kyungsoo kung kaya inilagay nito ang kamay nito sa dibdib bago humiwalay.

“Soo, want one din?” Pang-aasar ni Jongin na siya namang tinawanan ni Sehun.

“Oo.” Napatigil silang magtawanan at nagtinginan silang apat sa biglaang sagot ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman lasing si Kyungsoo, pero hindi niya alam na may lakas siya ng loob umamin ng ganoon.

“Chanyeol. Kiss daw oh.” Patawang sabi ni Sehun habang itinuturo si Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang ulo. Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol na nakatingin na pala sa kanya. Ito na ang plano nila Sehun at Jongin ngunit nakaramdam na ng kaba itong si Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang pagsamantalahan ang kanyang kaibigan lalo na’t lasing na ito. Mga ilang segundo rin silang nagtitigan bago bumaba ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa mga labi ni Chanyeol. Napansin ni Chanyeol kung saan nakatingin si Kyungsoo kaya’t pinagbigyan niya ito at hinalikan si Kyungsoo sa kanyang noo, pababa sa kanyang ilong. Napapikit na si Kyungsoo, naghihintay sa kanyang mga labi, ang kanyang puso’y kumakabog sa kanyang dibdib, tila’y mas malakas pa sa musikang umaalingawngaw. Gusto naman niya. Gusto na ba niya si Chanyeol? Ngunit wala nang sumunod sapagka’t niyakap na lamang siya ni Chanyeol ng mahigpit bago hinimas ang tuktok ng ulo nito.

“Kyungsoo, we should book a cab na. Baka you won’t make it. It’s 8:50 na.” Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na bumagsak ang kanyang puso, na tila bang hindi siya gustong halikan ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam na sobrang nagpipigil na lang si Chanyeol mula sa itsura ni Kyungsoo na nakapikit at nag-aabang ng kanyang halik.

“Take him home na lang, Yeol. Hirap pa magbook niyan eh. I don’t think he’ll make it na by 9.” Banggit ni Sehun na siya namang nagbubuhos ng kanilang iniinom sa kanyang baso. Si Jongin ay nasa malayong table na at nakaupo sa tabi ng isang lalaking hindi nila kilala. “Jongin is horny eh. Need to make sure he’s safe pa. Text me na lang, if you need anything, bro.”

Hindi naman tumanggi si Kyungsoo at hinayaan nitong magbook ng sasakyan si Chanyeol habang nakaupo lang ito sa tabi niya. Hindi umiimik dahil hindi pa rin niya mawari kung bakit hindi siya hinalikan ni Chanyeol. Gulong-gulo si Kyungsoo dahil naisip niya ang lahat ng beses na nahuhuli nitong nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kanyang mga labi tuwing magkasama sila. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit hindi itinuloy ni Chanyeol ngayong binigyan na niya ito ng pahintulot. Tahimik pa rin si Kyungsoo nang maisakay ito sa sasakyan kahit sinubukan ni Chanyeol kausapin ito. Inakala lang ng binata na lasing ito kung kaya’t hinayaan na lang niya. Nang makaakyat na sila sa condo ni Chanyeol, tinulungan niyang iupo si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama, dahil baka mapahiga ito ng wala sa oras bago tumayo para kumuha ng tubig. Ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo ay nasa kanyang hita, hindi mapakali dahil gusto talaga niyang malaman ang dahilan. Gamit ang natitira nitong lakas ng loob na mula sa alak, tinawag na niya si Chanyeol nang malinawan ito.

“Chanyeol, bakit di mo ko kiniss?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo nang bumalik si Chanyeol na may hawak na baso. Natawa ito nang magrehistro sa kanya ang mga salita. Iniabot nito ang baso sa kanyang kaibigan bago ito umupo sa tabi nito, ang kanyang kamay ay nasa hita ni Kyungsoo. Inilagay ni Kyungsoo ang baso sa ibabaw ng drawer sa may tabi ng kama at humarap muli kay Chanyeol. “I need to know why. Kasi akala ko you—”

“I want you.” Iyon lamang ang mga sinabi ni Chanyeol. “Tangina, Kyungsoo, you have no idea of the effect you have on me.”  
Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo, nakatingin lamang kay Chanyeol na nangiba na ang dating ng kaniyang pananalita. Imbis na makaramdam ng takot ay nakaramdam lamang ng pagkasabik.

“Kyungsoo. I’d have you here if you’d let me. You know that.” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at ipinatong sa kaniyang singit, kung saan naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang matigas na ari ng kanyang kaibigan na kanya namang pinisil. Malalim ang titig nila sa isa’t-isa, na parang wala sa kanila ang gustong gumalaw sa kanilang kinalalagyan ngayon. Hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung saan nanggagaling ang kanyang nararamdaman, tila ba parang may nagising sa parte ng katawan ni Kyungsoo at ang parteng ito ay walang ibang gusto kung hindi si Chanyeol ngayon kahit na hindi nito masabi dahil masyado itong naparalisa sa pagpintig ng ari ni Chanyeol sa kanyang kapit. Matapos ng ilang minuto ay naglakas na ng loob si Kyungsoo na magsalita, ngunit bago niya ito nagawa ay naunahan na siya ni Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo. I am gonna kiss you now.” Bulong ni Chanyeol, ang kanyang malalim na boses ay nangingiliti sa pandinig ni Kyungsoo. Napansin ni Kyungsoo na papalapit na ang mukha ni Chanyeol, kung kaya’t napapikit na ito, at inihanda ang sarili niya sa binata.

Hindi pumiglas si Kyungsoo sa pagkahawak kung kaya itinuloy na ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang balak at inilapat ang kanyang mga labi kay Kyungsoo kahit na napakalakas ang kabog ng puso ng binata sa kanyang dibdib. There’s no more turning back from this. Pagdadalawang-isip niya nang magdampi ng bahagya ang kanilang mga labi. Marahan ang mga halik ni Chanyeol, para bang hinahayaan lang niya si Kyungsoo na kumalma dahil ramdam nito ang tibok ng dibdib nito naglapat ang kanilang mga katawan. Nakarinig ng tahimik na ungol si Chanyeol kung kaya’t natawa naman ito habang sinimulan na niyang idiin ang kanilang halikan. Tila ba nahimasmasan ang binata nang naramdaman niyang sinasagot na ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang mga halik. Nagulat na lamang si Kyungsoo nang naramdaman niya ang mahigpit na hawak ni Chanyeol at ikinandong ito sa kanya. Ipinatong niya ang kanyang mga braso sa balikat ng kanyang kaibigan habang nagpatuloy ang mapusok nilang halikan. Medyo nagulat si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa kanyang puwitan, na parang sinusundan nito ang hulma ng kanyang katawan ng kanyang magaan na haplos, dagdag pa nito ang mga halik ni Chanyeol na lumipat na sa may leeg ng binata. Hindi na mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na umungol pa lalo na siya namang ikinatuwa ni Chanyeol. Ihiniga siya ni Chanyeol sa kama at nagtama ang kanilang mga tingin. Hindi inalis ni Chanyeol ang kanyang titig kay Kyungsoo habang inilapat nito ang kanyang kamay sa matigas nitong ari. Biglang bumalik ang kaba kay Kyungsoo at napansin naman ito ni Chanyeol, habang patuloy nitong hinihimas-himas ang pundya ng kanyang kaibigan.

“Kyungsoo. It’s okay. I want you just as much.” Pabulong na bigkas ni Chanyeol na binubuksan na ang pantalon nito. “I can stop if you want naman. Tell me lang.” Hinila niya paalis ang salawal ng binata. Napakagat labi si Chanyeol nang makita niya ang hulma ng tite ni Kyungsoo na nakabakat sa manipis na puting brip ng binata. Ibinuka ni Chanyeol ang hita ni Kyungsoo at pumosisyon sa pagitan nito. Pinapanood lamang siya ni Kyungsoo, tuliro pa rin sa mga nangyayari ngunit hindi ito makahindi, lalo na nang naramdaman niya ang mga labi ni Chanyeol sa ulo ng kaniyang ari, na siya naman nagpaungol sa kanya. Ibinaba na ni Chanyeol ang brip ni Kyungsoo, at hinalikhalikan ang bayag nito habang ibinilog ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang malaking kamay sa tarugo at sinimulan itong jakulin. Napakapit na lamang si Kyungsoo sa kama ni Chanyeol nang naramdaman na nito ang init ng loob ng bibig ng kanyang kaibigan sa kanyang pumipintig na ari. Itinaas ni Kyungsoo nang bahagya upang masilayan ang kanyang tite sa loob ng bibig ng kanyang kaibigan, na tila ba’y sarap na sarap sa pagsupsop sa kanyang burat. Pinigilan niya ang sarili niya nang maramdaman niyang iginagalaw niya ang kanyang hita upang kantutin ang bibig ni Chanyeol ngunit si Chanyeol mismo ang kumuha sa kamay ng binata at inilagay sa kanyang ulo. Napakapit si Kyungsoo sa buhok ni Chanyeol sa sarap ng hagod nito, na siya namang napaungol sa sakit ng paghila nito. Ibinaba ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol sa kanyang tite, tila ginagabayan ang kanyang galaw ngunit nasobrahan ata ito dahil napalayo si Chanyeol nang bigla itong maubo dahil dumaplis na ang ulo ng tite ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang ngala-ngala. Natawa lamang ito habang ipinunas ang laway nito na tumutulo sa gilid ng kanyang bibig. Hinawakan na naman niya ang tite ni Kyungsoo na kumikinang sa laway na bumalot sa hulma nito.

“H-Hala… Okay ka lang ba?” Ang marahang tanong ni Kyungsoo nang mapaupo ito ng bahagya.  
Tumango lamang si Chanyeol. Napansin ni Kyungsoo na tila ba malalim ang isip ni Chanyeol. Natakot na si Kyungsoo. Akala nito’y nagdadalawang-isip na si Chanyeol sa kanilang ginagawa. Mukhang may punto nga naman si Chanyeol. Lasing lang naman sila kaya nagsimula ito eh. Sinubukang sisihin ni Kyungsoo ang alak kahit na alam niyang parehas na sila ni Chanyeol na nahimasmasan at alam nila ang kanilang ginagawa. Magsasalita na sana si Kyungsoo nang naunahan na siya ni Chanyeol. Ang mga salitang hindi na inasahang bibitawan ng kanyang kaibigan. “Kyungsoo, do you want to fuck me?”

Nakita ni Chanyeol ang pagkagulat sa mata ni Kyungsoo nagmaglaki ito. Natawa ang binata dahil naiintindihan din niya ang nararamdaman ng kanyang kaibigan. Hindi rin nito maintindihan kung bakit niya nasabi ito, dahil all this time, ay iniimagine niyang siya ang kumakantot kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam ngayon, kung dahil ba sa higit pa sa kanyang imahinasyon ang ganda at sarap ng tite ng kanyang kaibigan kung bakit niya naialok kay Kyungsoo ang kanyang ideya. “Remember, Tita told na alagaan daw kita. Let me take care of you. She told me you’re not allowed a girlfriend. I’m not your girlfriend, Kyungsoo. And neither will I get pregnant.”

Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay nagdedeliryo na ito sa bawat bigkas ni Chanyeol sa kanyang pangalan. Tama nga rin naman si Chanyeol. Ang sabi ng nanay niya ay bawal mag-girlfriend dahil baka makabuntis ito. Naisip nitong mabuti nang sa kanyang pinagkakatiwalaan niya ibigay ang kanyang virginity, dahil sabagay, magagamit din niya ang experience na ito kapag nagbalak na itong gumawa ng pamilya. “First t-time ko ‘to, Chanyeol. Hindi pa ako marunong.”

Napansin ni Kyungsoo ang laki ng ngiti ng kanyang kaibigan matapos nitong sabihin ang kanyang mga salita. Humiwalay ito sa binata ang nagsimulang maghubad ng kanyang damit. “Don’t worry. I’ve only done it once. Lost a bet kasi with Sehun and Jongin eh. But I want to try it again with you.” Nahimasmasan si Kyungsoo dahil mukhang parehas sila ng nararamdaman ng kanyang kaibigan, kaba na may halong pananabik. Inutusan siya nito na tanggalin na ang kanyang t-shirt habang inalis na ni Chanyeol ang anumang saplot na nakabalot sa kanyang katawan. Pansin ni Kyungsoo ang ari ni Chanyeol at nakaramdam ito ng paglukso ng tibok ng kanyang dibdib. Napansin ni Chanyeol kung saan nakatitig ang kanyang kaibigan kung kaya’t lumiyad ito at sinimulang himasin ang kaniyang tite na para bang nagpapakitang gilas sa kaibigan. “Want it?”  
Namula si Kyungsoo at tinakpan ang kaniyang mukha gamit ang kanyang mga kamay na siya namang ikinatawa ni Chanyeol. Lumapit si Chanyeol sa may drawer sa tabi ng kanyang kama upang kunin ang condom at ang lube at inilagay sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na lumubog ang kama sa magkabilang gilid ng kanyang beywang kung kaya inalis na nito ang kanyang kamay sa kanyang mukha at nakita na nakakandong na si Chanyeol sa may hita nito. Ipinatong ng binata ang sarili nitong ari sa ari ni Kyungsoo at sabay itong hinagod na nagpaungol naman doon kay Kyungsoo. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang init ng tite ng kanyang kaibigan. Hindi pa rin ito makapaniwala sa kanilang ginagawa ngayon pero hindi naman ito tatanggi dahil puro sarap lang ang naranas niya simula ng kanilang gabi.  
Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang isang pakete ng condom at binuksan ito, ipinatong sa may ulo ng ari ni Kyungsoo bago niya ito binaba gamit ang kanyang kamay na nakabilog sa tigas nito. Gamit ang libreng kamay nito, binuksan ni Chanyeol ang takip ng lube, at ibinuhos sa dulo ng tite ni Kyungsoo habang ipinahid sabay sa kampay ng kamay nito sa haba ng ari ng binata.  
Pumusisyon si Chanyeol habang inaanggulo ang pagkalalaki ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang butas. “Kyungsoo… Tell me lang if you feel uncomfortable na ha? You can tell me.” Umoo naman si Kyungsoo at ito na ang kinuhang sinyales ni Chanyeol na umupo para ipasok ang tite ni Kyungsoo sa loob niya. Napatingala si Chanyeol habang dahan-dahan nitong ibinaon si Kyungsoo na siya namang nagsimulang umungol mula sa kanilang ginagawa.

"W-Wait... Teka, Y-Yeol." Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang kaba sa kaniyang dibdib dib habang bumabalot sa kanyang tite si Chanyeol. Iba ang sarap na dala ng init ng katawan ni Chanyeol na yumayakap sa kanyang ari. Sanay si Kyungsoo sa init ng kanyang palad, o kaya’y sa gaspang ng kaniyang unan na siyang binabayo niya sa tuwing ito ay nagjajakol. 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung tama ba ang kaniyang ginagawa. Nakapadaming tumtatakbo sa kanyang isip. Lalo na nung narinig niya ang daing nito. Sa pag-alala nito, inilagay ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kamay sa hita ni Chanyeol, haplos-haplos ng maraan ang kanyang balat habang pansin pa nito ang kirot sa muka ng kanyang kaibigan.

“Masakit ba, Yeol?” Ikinatawa naman ito ni Chanyeol na siya namang napahinga ng malalim pagkatapos nang maipasok na niya ng tuluyan ang binata sa loob niya. Napabuntong hininga ito bago inilagay ang kanyang mga kamay sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo bago ito magsimulang magpataas baba sa haba ng kanyang kaibigan.

“F-Fuck, Soo…” Nakaramdam ng kiliti si Kyungsoo ng marinig ang mababang boses ng kanyang kaibigan habang binubulong nito ang kanyang pangalan. Patuloy pa ring hinahaplos ni Kyungsoo ang hita ni Chanyeol habang kinakantot nito ang sarili niya sa ari ng binata. Napansin niya kasi na hindi na lang siya mismo ang nasasarapan sa kanilang ginagawa dahil halos nagsasabay na ang pag-ungol nilang dalawa na umaalingaw-ngaw na sa kwarto ng binata.

Nawala lahat ng pag-aayam ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang ginagawa nang marinig niya ang malalim na ungol ni Chanyeol. Naalala ni Kyungsoo ang isang posisyon na nakita na niya sa porn pinanood niya noong isang araw na pinaglabasan niya at naisipan itong gayahin at baka masarapan din si Chanyeol katulad nung lalaki doon sa video. Inilapat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang talampakan sa lambot ng kama, habang itinaas ang kamay nito mula sa hita ni Chanyeol, patungo sa tagiliran ng kanyang tiyan at kumapit ito ng madiin bago nito ginalaw ang kanyang mga hita, ikinadyot ang kanyang ari sa butas ng kaniyang kaibigan. Akala ni Kyungsoo ay hindi ito nagustuhan ni Chanyeol dahil napangiwi lang ito sa kanyang ginawa nang bigla nitong marinig ang matinis na ungol ng kaniyang kaibigan, na parang katulad noong pinanood niya.

"Masarap b-ba, Yeol?" Nagtama ang kanilang mga mata, at napatango lamang si Chanyeol bago ito umungol na naman dahil nagsimula na namang gumalaw si Kyungsoo, ramdam na ramdam nito ang pagpintig ng tite ng binata sa kanyang loob.

Napansin ni Kyungsoo na tumatama sa kanyang tiyan ang tite ni Chanyeol habang kinakantot ito kung kaya naman ay dinala niya ang kanyang kamay sa ari nito upang hagurin sabay ng kumpas ng kaniyang mga kadyot. Pansin ni Kyungsoo ang precum na tumutulo na sa dulo ng tite ng kanyang kaibigan. Napakagat labi ito bago nito ikinalat sa kahabaan ng kaniyang burat para maging madulas ang paghagod nito sa kaniyang ari bago tuluyang nilabasan si Chanyeol sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo na nagpasikip ng butas nito kung kaya’t hindi rin nagtagal ay nilabasan na din ito.

Hinayaan muna ni Chanyeol na makabawi si Kyungsoo sa kanyang paghinga bago ito tumayo at humiga sa tabi ng kaniyang kaibigan, ang kaniyang siko napatong sa mga unan habang ang kanyang kamay ay nakasalo sa kanyang ulo. Nakangiti lang si Chanyeol habang pinagmamasdan ang kaniyang kaibigan. Napansin ito ni Kyungsoo at bigla silang nagtawanan nagmagtama ang kanilang mga tingin na para bang walang nangyari sa kanila. Nakaramdam ng mainit na pakiramdam si Chanyeol sa kaniyang dibdib, hindi maalis ang ngiti sa kaniyang mga labi. Iniabot niya ang kanyang kamay sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo, kinukuha ang malapot at malagkit na tamod gamit ang kaniyang dalawang daliri. “Look how much you made me cum, Soo.” Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol bago nito subukang abutin ang kaniyang tshirt ngunit kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang braso at inilapit ang mga daliri nito sa kaniyang bibig bago nito sinimulang sipsipin at diladilaan ang dalawang daliri nito, nilalasap ang lasa ng kaniyang kaibigan. Hindi lamang si Chanyeol ang nagulat sa nangyari, kung hindi pati na rin si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya inasahang gagawin niya ito ngunit heto siyang sarap na sarap sa pagsupsop ng daliri ng kaniyang kaibigan. Pinaglaruan ni Chanyeol ang dila ni Kyungsoo bago nito inilayo ang kaniyang mga daliri, pansin ang laway sa may ibabang labi ng kaniyang kaibigan. “Gago ka, Kyungsoo. You’ll be the death of me. Tita, buntis na po ako. I have to marry your son.” Natawa na lamang si Kyungsoo bago ito niyaya ng kaniyang kaibigan para maligo ng sabay.

Hindi makaila ni Chanyeol ang kaba na naramdaman niya simula nang ihinatid niya si Kyungsoo pabalik ng dorm. Hindi na kasi ito nagreply sa kanya buong araw. At hindi rin ito nakatanggap ng kahit anong text sa mga sumusunod na araw. Chineck din ni Chanyeol kung online ba si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga social media accounts ngunit wala rin itong nakita. Nakaramdam ng lungkot si Chanyeol dahil siguradong hindi na niya ulit makikita ito dahil wala na silang meeting sa SocSci3 dahil paper lamang ang hinihinging final output ng kanilang propesor. Kaya naman inimbita na lamang niya si Sehun at Jongin sa kanyang condo para manood ng movie dahil hindi rin ito mapakali at hindi makapag-aral ng maayos para sa kaniyang mga exams.  
"What did you do ba kasi? Just tell us na." Tanong ni Sehun, yakap ang bowl ng popcorn habang nakatabi kay Chanyeol sa kama.

"We just did stuff, ayoko magkiss and tell." Yakap ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga binti sa kanyang dibdib habang nakapatong ang kanyang baba sa pagitan ng kanyang tuhod.

"I'm sure busy lang yon. Finals kaya natin." Tugon ni Jongin na pabalik galing banyo, sabay higa sa may kanilang paanan. "I don't think Kyungsoo's the type naman who would cut people of without explanation."

Napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol. Tama ang kanyang mga kaibigan. May reason kung bakit hindi siya kinakausap ni Kyungsoo. Siguro'y mabuti na't bigyan niya ito ng oras para mapag-isa.

Halos makalahati na nila ang pinapanood nila nang marinig ni Chanyeol ang kanyang cellphone. Hindi niya muna ito pinansin, dahil masyado siyang tutok sa kanilang pinapanood ngunit pinilit na siya ng dalawa niyang kaibigan na sagutin dahil naiistorbo ang kanilang movie. Iniabot si Chanyeol ang phone nito at nanlaki ang mata sa pangalang nakita, na dali dali naman nitong sinagot.

"Kyungsoo! Hey! How are you!" Biglang lingon ang dalawa niyang kaibigan sa kanya nang marinig ang pangalan ng isa pa nilang kaibigan.

_Hey, Yeol. Busy ka ba?_

"Ah, no. No no no no. Why? Did something happen? Are you okay?" Napatayo na si Chanyeol, kagat kagat ang hinlalaki nito habang nakadungaw sa kaniyang bintana.

_I want to come over kasi eh. I'm stressed lang and I kind of want to unwind._

"Now? Tonight? Sure, come over, sige."

 _Buti na lang. Heh. Kasi nasa baba na ako eh. Akyat na lang daw ako sabi dito sa front desk._ Napatingin si Chanyeol sa dalawa niyang kaibigan na nasa kaniyang kama.

"Sure. See you in a while." Binaba ni Chanyeol ang kanyang cellphone sa mesa sa tabi ng kama niya bago humarap sa kanyang mga kaibigan. "Out. Now."

"Huh?" Sabay na sabi ni Jongin at Sehun kung kaya't natawa sila sa isa't-isa.

"Out now. Kyungsoo's on his way up daw. Sige na. Please." Halata sa boses ni Chanyeol ang pagmamakaawa kung kaya wala nang nagawa ang dalawa niyang kaibigan na tumayo mula sa kama, yakap yakap pa rin ni Sehun ang bowl ng popcorn sa paglabas nito.

"This is the second time you owe us na ha." Natatawang sabi ni Sehun bago magsimulang mag-ayos ng kama si Chanyeol. Nagpalit ito ng pangitaas at nagspray ng pabango.  
Pagbukas ni Chanyeol ng pinto ay nakaramdam ito ng saya dahil nasa harap na nga niya si Kyungsoo. Bago ang gupit nito, na siyang mas lalong nagpagwapo sa binata.

"Uy salamat, ha. Buti na lang hindi ka busy kasi ang lungkot naman kung ako lang kakain nito." Hawak-hawak ni Kyungsoo ang isang box ng pizza habang pumasok ito sa condo ni Chanyeol. Inilapag niya ang pizza sa may mesa nang naramdaman nito ang mainit na yakap ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman humiwalay ang binata at niyakap lamang ito ng mas mahigpit.

"I missed you so much." Bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga ni Kyungsoo, halata ang lungkot sa pagbigkas niya ng mga salita kung kaya naman kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Chanyeol upang halikan ang likod ng kamay nito.

"Uy, namiss din kita no. Sorry ha, di ako nakareply. May katangahan kasi akong ginawa eh." Napalayo ng kaunti si Chanyeol at humarap na sa binata si Kyungsoo.

"Wait— what?"

"So ayon, di ba hinatid mo ako pauwi sa dorm nun tapos sabi ko aaral na ako. Eh nakatulog ako kauwi tapos nakalimutan ko magtext. Kagising ko, diretso aral na. Kaso sa sobrang wala ko sa sarili. Nasawsaw ko sa kape 'yong cellphone ko. Ayon. Sira. So umuwi na lang ako sa Pampanga. Eh wala din pala kaming internet dahil may topak ang PLDT. So aral na lang talaga. Ayon, kakatapos lang ng exam ko kanina tapos nagpadala ng pera si Tatay tsaka si Kuya. Bili daw ako ng phone. Kaya ayon. May bagong cellphone." Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ng phone mula sa kanyang bulsa at ipinakita sa kanyang kaibigan. Nakatitig lamang sa kanya si Chanyeol. Hindi makapaniwala sa kwento niya. Napangiti na lang si Chanyeol bago nito niyakap muli si Kyungsoo. Nawala ang lahat ng agam-agam ng binata. Nandito na ulit si Kyungsoo sa kanya at iyon lamang ang importante sa kanya. Hinagkan nito ang mga pisngi ng binata bago inilapat ang kanyang mga labi sa mga labi ng kanyang kaibigan. Hindi naman nagreklamo si Kyungsoo at hinalikan niya ito ng pabalik. Unang lumayo si Chanyeol at napansin ang mapulang pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

"Dapat ata akong magpamiss lagi." Pabulong na pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo bago sila sabay nagtawanan.

Nagkuwentuhan ang magkaibigan tungkol sa mga kailangan nilang aralin sa mga susunod na araw, pati na rin ang pagdecide nila na mag-aral ng magkasama dahil parehas silang hindi makafocus. Handa naman si Kyungsoo na subukan ang alok ni Chanyeol, dahil hindi rin niya ito mahindiian ngayong nakanguso ito at nakahawak sa kamay nito.  
Matapos nilang kumain ay nagtungo sila sa kwarto upang manood ng pelikula. Si Kyungsoo ay nakahiga sa may dibdib ni Chanyeol habang nakaabay ito sa kanya. Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na nakapatong sa kanyang hita, humahaplos ng marahan habang parehas silang nakatingin sa may TV. Napansin ni Chanyeol na tumataas ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang hita, habang bumababa naman ang ulo nito, na ngayon ay nakapatong na sa may tiyan niya. Nakakutob na ito sa gustong gawin ni Kyungsoo ngunit hindi nito pinilit at hinayaan lang niya na magtuloy ito sa kanyang sariling oras. Itininaas na din ni Kyungsoo ang kamay nito sa nakatakip na ari ng kaniyang kaibigan. Ramdam nito ang init kahit na balot pa rin ito. Narinig niya si Chanyeol na huminga ng malalim at patuloy na ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ulo hanggang sa may pusod ng binata. Hinila ni Kyungsoo pababa ang pajama ni Chanyeol at napansing hindi ito nakaunderwear. Natawa na lamang si Kyungsoo bago nito pinagmasdan ang mamulamulang ulo ng ari, takam na takam sa taba ng haba nito habang dahan-dahan niya itong hinahaplos.

“Alam mo ba, Chanyeol… Na ito lang ang iniisip ko simula noong gabing ‘yon.” Pabulong na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nilalapit ang kanyang labi papunta sa ulo at idinampi para sa magaan na halik. Nanginig ang katawan ni Chanyeol sa lambot ng labi ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi mo man ako binigyan ng chance na matikman ‘to.”

“Fuck, Soo. Please…” Nagmamakaawang tugon ni Chanyeol, nag-aabang sa susunod na gagawin ng kanyang kaibigan.

Humarap sa kanya si Kyungsoo at natawa. “Cute mo pala kapag ganiyan ka.” Tuluyan nang sinubo ni Kyungsoo ang tite ni Chanyeol na siya namang napaungol sa galing ng dila ni Kyungsoo habang nagtataas-baba ito sa kanyang ari. Pinatong ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa ulo ni Kyungsoo, hindi para gabayan ito sa paggalaw, ngunit para suklayin ang buhok nito gamit ang kanyang daliri. Napapikit si Chanyeol at napatingala sa sarap na dulot ng pagsupsop ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang ari. Sinubukan ni Kyungsoo ang mga nabasa nitong tips sa internet, habang pinapakiramdaman kung saan nasasarapan si Chanyeol. Sinabayan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pagsuso sa pagkalalaki ni Chanyeol sa paghagod ng kaniyang kamay na bumilog sa may ibaba ng tite nito, habang ang isa nitong kamay ay nakayakap sa bayag nito. Mas lalong lumakas ang mga ungol ni Chanyeol, sabay ng pagbigat ng paghinga nito. Napansin din ni Kyungsoo na bumaba na ang kamay ni Chanyeol mula sa kanyang ulo, patungo sa may puwitan nito. Pumasok ang kamay nito sa kanyang pantalon, pati sa kanyang brip, at naramdaman ang gitnang daliri ni Chanyeol na humahaplos sa may butas nito. Napaungol si Kyungsoo sa tite ni Chanyeol na siya namang napanginig na naman sa bagong pakiramdam sa kanyang ari. Inilagay niya ang isang kamay nito sa ulo ni Kyungsoo bago nito sinimulang bayuhin ang bibig nito. Hindi ito inasahan ni Kyungsoo, pero hinigpitan lang nito ang kanyang mga labi sa ari nito, sabay ang ungol ni Chanyeol sa mga tunog ni Kyungsoo na tila naduduwal sa laki ng kaniyang kaibigan.

Humiwalay si Kyungsoo sa may ari ni Chanyeol para tumingin sa kanya habang pinupunasan ang laway nito na nasa gilid ng kaniyang labi. “Kaya mo ba magdahan-dahan if I say yes, Yeol?” Nagulat si Chanyeol sa mga sinabi Kyungsoo. Nakatingin lang ito sa kanya na parang hindi makapaniwala sa mga sinabi nito. Dinilaan ni Kyungsoo ang ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol at napaungol ito. “Huy, Yeol. Ano? Gusto ko din kasi matry.”

“You want me to fuck you?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang patuloy pa ring nilalaro ang gitnang daliri nito sa butas ni Kyungsoo.

“So kailangan English muna bago mo magets, ganon?” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo bago nito dinilaan ang ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol. Binaling niya ulit ang kanyang mga mata sa kanyang kaibigan. “I want you to fuck me, Yeol.” Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na gumalaw ang ari ni Chanyeol sa kanyang hawak at natawa ito. “So kinilig ‘yong tite mo doon?” Tawang-tawa si Kyungsoo na tumigil lamang nang pinasok ni Chanyeol ang daliri nito sa butas ni Kyungsoo na siya namang umungol ang nginudngod ang mukha nito sa dibdib ng kaibigan. Patuloy ang paglabas pasok ng isang daliri ni Chanyeol sa kanya, hindi man malalim pero ramdam na ni Kyungsoo ang kiliti sa mga galaw ni Chanyeol, kung kaya’t patuloy lamang itong umungol sa matipunong dibdib nito. Unang beses kasi ito para kay Kyungsoo. Hindi pa niya nasubukang paglaruan ang sarili nitong butas kung kaya naman ay halos murahin na niya si Chanyeol sa sarap habang palalim ng palalim ang daliri nito sa kanya.

Nakarinig ng reklamo si Chanyeol nang inalis na niya ang daliri nito kay Kyungsoo at tinapik-tapik ang puwet nito. “Let’s get this off you na, dali.” Hindi naman nagbagal-bagal pa si Kyungsoo at tuluyan nang hinubad ang pantalon at brip nito, naisipan na din ni Kyungsoo na alisin ang pangitaas nito. Nag-alis na ng din ng pang-ibaba si Chanyeol, at tumayo para bigyan ng lugar si Kyungsoo. Ihiniga niya si Kyungsoo sa pagitan ng mga unan, at pumuwesto sa pagitan ng hita nito. Iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang lube sa loob ng drawer sa tabi ng kama ni Chanyeol at nagsimula na ulit si Chanyeol na ipasok ang isang daliri nito sa loob ni Kyungsoo. Napapikit na lang si Kyungsoo, nakatakip ang mga braso nito sa kanyang mukha nang magsimula itong huminga ng malalim sa paglabas pasok ng daliri sa kanyang butas. Nilagyan ni Chanyeol ng lube ang isa niya pang daliri at hinayaang humaplos-haplos ito sa may butas ni Kyungsoo. “Take a deep breath, Soo, tapos exhale. Relax lang, okay?”

Hindi makapagsalita si Kyungsoo kaya tumango na lang ito bago nito sinunod ang bilin ng kanyang kaibigan. Huminga ito ng malalim at nagsimulang ibuga ang hinga nito sa kanyang bibig. Kinuha ito ni Chanyeol bilang senyales na ipasok na ang isa pa niyang daliri sa loob ni Kyungsoo. Medyo madulas ang pasok nito mula doon sa lube ngunit napaungol pa din si Kyungsoo sa naghalong sakit at sarap nang maramdaman ang kanyang butas na mas lalo pang lumuwang sa mga galaw ng daliri ni Chanyeol. Pinagmasdan lamang ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo na sarap na sarap sa kanyang mga ginagawa. Inalis niya ang mga braso na nakatakip sa mukha nito upang makita ang mamula-mulang pisngi ng kaniyang kaibigan habang binilisan nito ang pagkadyot ng kanyang mga daliri sa butas nito.

“Sige lang, Soo. Moan for me. You want me, di ba? Show me.” Mamalim na bulong si Chanyeol nang pinasok niya ang kanyang mga daliri na tila ba may inaabot, at mukhang naabot naman niya ito dahil nagbago ang ungol ni Kyungsoo, mas matinis at tila ba nagmamakaawa. Patuloy na nilaro ni Chanyeol ang parte na ito habang hinahagod ang matigas na ari ni Kyungsoo.

“Yeol… Please…” Unti-unting nawawalan na ng konsepto ng realidad si Kyungsoo habang patuloy na nilalaro ni Chanyeol ang kanyang butas. Ganito ba ang naramdaman ni Chanyeol noong si Kyungsoo naman ang nasa loob niya? Ang alam lang niya ngayon ay gustong-gusto na niyang kantutin siya ni Chanyeol, kung kaya naman ay hindi na ito nahiyang magmakaawa para makamit ito. “Fuck me na… I want you.”

“Ha? I can’t hear you—”

“Puta naman, Yeol.” Tawang-tawa si Chanyeol sa pagmumura ng kaniyang kaibigan kung kaya naman ay pumayag na din ito. Umabot ng isang pakete ng condom sa may drawer at isinuot sa kanya. Nilagyan niya ang kaniyang ari ng madaming lube bago ito nilinya sa may butas ni Kyungsoo, ang kanyang mga binti ay nakatong sa kanyang dibdib, nakakapit sa kanyang mga hita. Nagtinginan si Chanyeol at Kyungsoo bago ito tumango at nagsimula nang idiniin ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya sa butas ni Kyungsoo hanggang dahan-dahan na itong pumasok sa kaniya. Napanganga si Kyungsoo nang naramdaman niya ang ulo ng ari ni Chanyeol ay nakapasok na sa kanya at napaunat ng likod nang idiniretso na ni Chanyeol ang buo nitong pagkalalaki at ibinaon sa loob ni Kyungsoo. Halos mapasigaw si Kyungsoo ngunit inilagay ni Chanyeol ang kamay nito sa bibig ng kaibigan upang patahimikin ito ng kaunti. Hindi muna gumalaw si Chanyeol at hinayaang makapagrelax ito. Nang bumagal na ulit ang paghinga nito ay kumapit na sa may balakang ni Kyungsoo bago ito nagsimulang gumalaw. Dahan-dahan lang noong una, bago ito simulang bumilis ng bumilis, madiin ang kanyang pagbayo, hindi itinatago ang pagnanasa sa kanyang kaibigan. Pangarap lang ito ni Chanyeol, ngunit heto na ang init ni Kyungsoo, bumabalot sa kanyang ari, habang ang mga ungol nito na sumasambit sa kanyang pangalan ay patuloy na lumalabas sa malahugis pusong labi ng kaniyang kaibigan.

“Masarap ba, Soo?” Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo bakit iba ang dating ng pagtatagalog ni Chanyeol ngayong nasa loob niya ito. Nakaramdam ng lukso ng dibdib si Kyungsoo bago ito tumango upang ipaalam sa kaibigan nito ang kaligayahan na nadarama niya.  
Umiba ng anggulo si Chanyeol na ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo dahil ibang klaseng kiliti ang naramdaman nito paakyat ng kanyang katawan. Napansin naman ni Chanyeol ang reaksyon ng kaibigan niya sa bago nitong pagbayo at napangiti na tila ba’y nagyayabang dahil nakuha na niya ang kiliti ni Kyungsoo. “F-Fuck… Yeol. G-Ganiyan lang, please.”

“You like me fucking you here?” Pabulong na bigkas ni Chanyeol dahil pansin na din ang paghingal nito. Tumango si Kyungsoo at ito lang ang hinintay ni Chanyeol bago nito binilisan ang kanyang bayo. Nakaramdam ng mainit si Kyungsoo sa kanyang sariling ari, nakaramdam ito ng hiya dahil akala niya ay napaihi na ito sa sarap na dala ni Chanyeol. Tuwang-tuwa naman si Chanyeol sa kanyang nakita, si Kyungsoo na nilabasan dahil lamang sa pagkantot niya. Binagalan niya ang kanyang mga galaw, upang bigyan ng pagkakataon si Kyungsoo na mabawi ang kanyang paghinga, pati na rin dahil nakaramdam siya na malapit na din siya dahil sumikip lalo ang butas ng kanyang kaibigan ng labasan ito. Kinuha na lang nito ang tamod sa may tiyan ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang daliri at tinikman ito habang pinapanood siya ng kaniyang kaibigan. Sinimot niya halos ang inilabas ni Kyungsoo bago ito natawa, dinilaan ang kanyang mga labi bago inilapat ang isang binti ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang dibdib at hinalikhalikan sa may ankle nito. “You taste as sweet as I imagined you would.”

“Ilang beses mo nang inimagine?” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo nang makahinga na ulit ito.

“A lot actually. You keep wearing pants that show off your ass kaya, gago.” Ipinalupot ni Chanyeol ang mga binti ni Kyungsoo sa kaniyang beywang habang yumuko ito para magnakaw ng halik sa mga labi nito.

“Actually, hindi ko kasalanan yan. Yong mga pantalon ko talaga laging hapit sa may butt area. Sabi ni mama, asset daw talaga namin may malaking puwet.” Napayakap si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol, hinahaplos ang likod nito.

“Oh, it definitely is.” Ibinaon ulit ng buo ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya sa loob ni Kyungsoo at napaungol na naman ito. “I’m close though. Where do you want me to cum?”  
Halos pakalmot na ang mga kuko ni Kyungsoo sa likod ni Chanyeol nang magsimula na naman ito sa kanyang pagbayo. “Inside me, cum inside me.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo nang nagtama ang kanilang tingin. Nagulat si Chanyeol sa sagot ni Kyungsoo, kung kaya naman ay nalito ito sa kaniyang sagot.Napansin ito ni Kyungsoo kaya naman nagsalita muli ito, habang umuungol sa pagitan ng kaniyang mga salita. “You heard me right. Breed me, Yeol… Please.”

Hindi na nagdalawang-isip pa si Chanyeol at inilabas ang kaniyang ari mula kay Kyungsoo na kinadismaya ng binata. Nagmadali itong alisin ang condom, itinapon sa may sahig bago ipinasok ulit ang kanyang ari kay Kyungsoo. Niyakap ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol habang patuloy ito sa kanyang pagbayo. Itinago ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya sa panga ni Kyungsoo sa may ilalim ng tenga nito. Rinig na rinig ni Kyungsoo ang mabigat na paghinga ni Chanyeol habang patuloy ang pagkantot nito sa kaniya. Ang mga kuko ni Kyungsoo ay patuloy na gumuhit sa likod ni Chanyeol habang ang isa niyang kamay ay nakakapit na sa buhok nito.

“Kyungsoo… I’m cumming.” Bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga ni Kyungsoo bago nakaramdam ng mainit sa likido sa loob niya sabay ng malalim na ungol ni Chanyeol. Hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang nararamdaman niya ngayon, basta ang alam niya’y sobrang proud niya sa sarili niya at napalabas na niya si Chanyeol. Sinuklay nito ang buhok ng kaniyang kaibigan habang nakapatong na si Chanyeol sa kanya, pagod na pagod sa kanilang ginawa. Naramdaman niyang hinahalikhalikan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang leeg paakyat sa kanyang tenga habang bumubulong ito ng matatamis na papuri kay Kyungsoo.  
Natawa bigla si Kyungsoo nang maalala niya ang sinabi ni Chanyeol noong una nilang pagtatalik, kaya’t napalayo si Chanyeol, tuliro sa reaksyon ng kaniyang kaibigan.

“Mama, sorry. Buntis na ako. Paninindigan naman daw po ni Chanyeol.” Tawang-tawa si Chanyeol sa mga salitang binitawan ng kanyang kaibigan, hinalikan ang noo nito bago tuluyang tumayo mula sa kama.

“Of course, Tita. I told you naman I’d take care of your son, di ba?” Kinindatan ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo bago ito kumuha ng mamasa-masang tuwalya para punasan si Kyungsoo pati na rin isang basong tubig dahil hindi na nito pinatayo mula sa kama. Nanatili silang nakahubad nang bumalik na si Chanyeol sa kama, kung saan yumakap naman sa kanya si Kyungsoo, ang kanyang ulo ay nasa dibdib nito bago ito nakatulog sa pagod. Ilang minuto din pinagmamasdan ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo na natutulog habang sinusuklay ang buhok nito gamit ang kaniyang mga daliri. Masaya siya ngayon, masaya siya kay Kyungsoo. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kanyang cellphone para patayin ang alarm para mas matagal silang makatulog ngayong gabi. Hindi niya pinansin ang mga text ni Sehun at Jongin at binuksan na lamang ang Google at nagtype.

_When is the right time to say I love you to your fubu?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ayon po. Thank you po at binigyan niyo nang chance basahin itong fic na naisulat ko. Tell me lang po about how to write better if may tips kayo kasi first time po kasi talaga eh. Virgin din, parang si Kyungsoo. Hahahahahaha. 
> 
> So building the characters, binase ko po talaga siya sa kung anong alam ko. Ginawa kong taga-Pampanga si Kyungsoo dahil taga-doon po ako plus magaling din daw magluto mga Kapampangan. Si Chanyeol naman ay combination ng mga naging crush ko through the college years. Hahahaha.  
> Nilagay ko sa UP ang kwentong ito dahil doon ako nagtapos ng kolehiyo. Naalala ko din na noong freshie ako ay hindi ko pa alam, or tanggap, kung ano nga ba ang sexual orientation ko, at dahil sa class na Soc Sci3 kaya rin ako nakapag-out. Kaya parang naging ganoon na din 'yong journey ni Kyungsoo. Sana naenjoy niyo kahit papaano dahil first time ko po talaga magsulat, lalo na in Filipino. Pero medyo proud din naman po ako sa nagawa ko.
> 
> Switch din po ang nilagay ko kasi some people experiment during their first couple of sexual encounters bago nila madecide what they want with sex. And I hope okay lang 'yon sa nagbigay po ng prompt. 
> 
> Head canon lang after ng fic. Ayon, eventually nag confess si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo. Tapos inuwi niya sa Pampanga to meet the parents pero as magjowa na. Tapos siyempre mapang-asar na naman nanay ni Kyungsoo pero supportive naman siya sa kanila.
> 
> Si Jongin at Sehun din, nagdecide na ng label nila, kasi medyo nainspire sila kay Bro Chanyeol. Pero open relationship pa rin sila. Happy naman po sila sa isa't isa.
> 
> Ayon lang naman po. Thank you!


End file.
